CMV: Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas (1701Movies Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas Music Video of Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas. Lyrics: * Ash Ketchum: On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski. * Serena: On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me 2 busted brothers. * Max Taylor: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Rini: On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sashful of patches. * Moana: 2 busted brothers. * Dexter: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Ron Stoppable: On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar. * Buttercup: A sashful of patches. * Velma Dinkley: 2 busted brothers. * Chip: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * James: On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area. * Brock: A silver guitar. * Emmy: A sashful of patches. * Raye: 2 busted brothers. * Eddy: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Max: On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl. * Giovanni: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy. * Johnny Bravo: A silver guitar. * Bubbles: A sashful of patches. * Reese Drake: 2 busted brothers. * ???: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Normie: On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully. * Sammy Tsukino: A kiss from a girl. * Dr. Drakken: The entire Tri-State... You know what? How about just 2 of the 3 states? That's fair, right? Deal? * Simon Seville: A silver guitar. * ???: A sashful of patches. * Moana: 2 busted brothers. * Artemis: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Spike Taylor: On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me promotion to colonel. * Hopper: More nerds to bully. * ???: A kiss from a girl. * Aldrin Klordane: One single state. I feel like I was overreaching before. Just-- Just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. * Scooby Doo: A silver guitar. * Bonnie: A sashful of patches. * Sailor Moon: 2 busted brothers. * Big Bird: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Luna and Artemis: On the 9th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * (Chomp Growls) * Bashful: Promotion to colonel. * Robert Callaghan: More nerds to bully. * Max (Dragon Tales): A kiss from a girl. * Zirconia: Five golden rings! You know I had to sing it that way, at least once. It's tradition, and I'm tradional. * Barney: A silver guitar. * Rini: A sashful of patches. * Chel: 2 busted brothers. * Danny: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Donald Duck: On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * Itchy: A job that pays me money. * (Pikachu Growls) * Professor Utonium: Promtion to colonel. * Oscar the Grouch: More nerds to bully. * Chip (Beauty and the Beast): A kiss from a girl. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... Is it too late to change mine? * Elmo: A silver guitar. * Brittany Miller: A sashful of patches. * Baby Bop: 2 busted brothers. * Littlefoot: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Sailor Jupiter: On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me my own set of wheels. * Jiminy Cricket: A job that pays me money. * (Meeko Growls) * Mr. Ages: Promotion to colonel. * Shan Yu: More nerds to bully. * Rod: A kiss from a girl. * Hans: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! * Simon Seville: A silver guitar. * Sailor Venus: A sashful of patches. * Ursula (Dinosaur King): 2 busted brothers. * Ash Ketchum: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Jitterbugs (Thumbelina): On the 12th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * Tulio: One line of dialogue. * Eleanor Miller: My own set of wheels. * Fear: A job that pays me money. * (Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) Growls) * Woody: Promotion to colonel. * Dijon: More nerds to bully. * Chomper: A kiss from a girl. * Dr. Z: How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right? * Ron Stoppable: A silver guitar. * Jeanette Miller: A sashful of patches. * ???: Ah, forget it! * The singing cast from "Dumbo": And a jet-powered rocket... * ???: ...ski. * ???: ...inator! Gallery: Ash Ketchum-2.jpg|"On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski." Serena (TV Series).jpg|"On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me 2 busted brothers." Max Taylor in Dino Snore!.png|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Rini Tsukino.jpg|"On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sashful of patches." Moana.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Dexter anger.png|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Ron Stoppable-0.jpg|"On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar." Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|"A sashful of patches." Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Chip-3.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." James-0.jpg|"On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area." Tea time with Brock!.png|"A silver guitar." Emmy in Snow Dragons.png|"A sashful of patches." Raye Mad.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Eddy.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Max Pokemon.png|"On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl." Giovanni (TV Series).jpg|"The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy." Johnny Bravo in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|"A silver guitar." Bubbles (1998).jpg|"A sashful of patches." Reese Drake.JPG|"2 busted brothers." Normie.jpg|"On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully." Sammy Tsukino.jpg|"A kiss from a girl." Category:CMV Music Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:1701Movies